The present application relates generally to the field of bathroom supporting facilities and technologies. More specifically, this application relates to a backflow prevention device connected between drinking water and a facility.
A drinking water system is typically connected to bathroom apparatuses (e.g. a toilet) for water supply, and it is possible to have potential contaminated water downstream. Due to back pressure or siphonage, water in the apparatus back flows to the upstream drinking water system and thus contaminates the upstream drinking water.
At present, a backflow prevention device is typically provided at the rear end of the inlet solenoid valve to prevent the above phenomenon and ensure the security of the drinking water system.
Common backflow prevention devices on the market usually adopt a control circuit to control water volume so as to achieve the goal of backflow prevention. For example, the backflow prevention device disclosed by Chinese Patent Application No. 201110071501.5 that is connected between a bathroom apparatus and a drinking water system uses a pin-type or capacitance-type structure to control the level of the backflow device, leading to a complex apparatus structure and poor reliability. The circuit part is in a humid environment and tends to be damaged.